Softstep
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Softstep is a short haired silver bengal mix with amber eyes. She is average size and has darker spotting. She is a warm-hearted and caring cat (Aka a softy). She is currently a Warrior in SkyClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed(reason why) (if multiple: Breed(reason why) x Breed(reason why) (x Breed(reason why)...)) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Softstep has a higher voice very soft and caring somewhat like a Disney princess. Scent: She smells like flowers. Gait: A relaxed amble or maybe a trot. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Cats **Softstep loves being around other cats and socializing *Kits **They are just so darn cute. 'Dislikes' *Unkind Behavior **Drama and Insults are just a no no. 'Goals' *To have a mate **Softstep would love to have someone to love and care for. *To have kits. **Kits are her favorite thing and to think they are all hers. 'Fears' *Blood **Blood is absolutely awful and gross. *Loss **Losing someone deeply loved is awful for Softstep. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Skyclan Cats Involved: Westrike, Wiltedfoot Age Range: 0-5 moons *Webkit and Wiltedkit are separated from Softkit. *Softkit find Skyclan 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Skyclan Cats Involved: Fuzzyfeather, Rabbitleap, Peppershade, Eaglestorm, Owlstar, Shrikepaw Age Range: 6-19 moons *Softpaw is appointed Fuzzyfeather as a mentor. *Softpaw meets some great friends including Pepperpaw and Rabbitpaw. *Softpaw meets Eaglepaw. *Softpaw fights with Owlgaze. *Softpaw makes up with Owlgaze. *Softpaw meets Shrikepaw there may be a connection. *Shrikepaws gone blllp. 'Warriorhood' Clan: Skyclan Cats Involved: Rabbitleap, Owlstar, Bugkit, Braveheart Age Range: 19-?? moons *Softpaw becomes Softstep and Owlstar does the ceremony. *Softstep becomes closer with Rabbitleap *Softstep becomes good friends with Rabbitleaps kit Bugkit. *Softstep is now a crazy flower lady. *Softstep meets Braveheart there is a connection. *Softstep makes friends with Leopardlight and Apricotmask. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Pepperpaw/Apprentice/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/70% ::"Hello!" :She beamed with joy excited to talk to her friend. :Rabbitpaw/Apprentice/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/80% ::"Ahh, your so gullible." :She snickered at him. :Eaglepaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/Dot Rating(s)/50% ::"So hows life?" :She looked at the cat now who seemed extremely less scary. |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SkyClan Category:OC Category:Warrior